


The Blanket Menace

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [290]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil has a blanket that he cuddles more than he does Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Menace

**Author's Note:**

> As a sorry for last night's fill. Here. Have something silly and fluffy.

“It’s a menace.”

“It’s a blanket, Clint.” Natasha sighed not for the first time in 5 minutes.

“Exactly. It’s a blanket and it’s a menace.” Clint concluded. 

“You’re being paranoid.” Natasha helpfully pointed out.

“That proves nothing. We’re in the business of being constantly paranoid.” He waves her off.

“Still, this is a blanket we’re talking about. A blanket, Clint. Don’t you think you’re taking this too far?”

“Too far? too far?! Too far is going to the other side of the world for a cup of coffee. Too far is locking up everything you hold near and dear in a locked basement and literally throwing away the key. I am not taking this too far.”

“Yes, because being jealous over a blanket is perfectly normal.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

“Thank you. I mean, it was cute back when I first found out about it, but now… now-”

“It’s too far?”

“YES! It’s stealing my cuddles, Tasha. I should be the one Phil is cuddling. Not that- that menace. It’s stealing my Phil cuddles.” 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Natasha asked, wishing she had just taken that mission in Taiwan.

“What? No, nothing. I don’t want you to do anything. No offense, Tasha, but you tend to get a bit over-dramatic when handling situations like these.”

Natasha gave him a confused frown before she shook her head, giving the entire conversation up as a lost cause.

—

Clint entered their room to find a frantic looking Phil, turning their entire closet inside out. “Phil, what’s going on?”

Phil didn’t even stop to turn to Clint. “My blanket. I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Well, have you tried looking for it in the-”

“The laundry basket, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the hallway closet. I’ve searched this apartment top to bottom and I don’t see any sign of it.”

“Did you bring it outside of the apartment?” Clint asked him.

“No, you know I never bring it outside of the apartment. Not even on missions.” Phil ran his hand through his hair and groaned. “How am I going to sleep now?”

Clint tried not to bounce on his toes at the question. “I could cuddle with you, if you wanted. Until your blanket is found, or something. I could be your replacement blanket.” Clint offered.

“I don’t know, I-”

“C’mon. Just give me a try. I’m very warm and fluffy.” 

Phil snorted at that and moved to the bed to sit beside Clint. “You are so far from fluffy.” He poked Clint’s arm twice, “Your arms could break a guy’s skull simply by landing on them.”

Clint rolled his eyes at him. “Do you want to cuddle, or not?”

“Yes, please.”

—

It’s been almost a month since Phil has lost his blanket and 2 weeks since he stopped looking for it. Phil automatically came to Clint whenever he needed warmth, and that meant they were cuddling more and more. 

It was perfect.

Nothing could possibly come between Phil and Clint now that the-

Both Clint and Phil turned their heads when Natasha cleared her throat from behind them. 

“Tasha! You’re back! How was Taiwan?” Clint asked.

“It was fine.”

“Do you want to watch Dog Cops with us?” Phil asked.

“Polite pass.” Natasha said, then she reached for her bag. “I’m here to give this back.” From the bag came Phil’s blanket. Phil immediately got off of the couch to get it back, completely missing the way Natasha shot Clint a glare. Clint tried not to make eye contact. “I must have picked it up by mistake. I’m sorry, Phil.” 

Phil cradled the blanket in between his hands and his cheek, enjoying the feel of familiarity before he snapped out of it, and turned to Natasha. “It’s okay. Clint was there to offer his cuddling services.”

“Oh, was he now?” Natasha asked. Clint still tried not to meet her eyes.

“Yeah. He was so good at it in fact, that I don’t think I’m going to need my blanket for anything other than to keep the cold away.”

“Really?” Both assassins asked him in surprise.

Phil threw the blanket on the back of the couch and returned to his original position, cuddling up to Clint. “Yes, really.” 

Clint turned to Natasha then, grinning widely. Natasha rolled her eyes at them. “Well, I’m very happy for you two. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m borrowing your room and sleeping for a day. My place is too far and I don’t really feel like going all the way there. At least try not to wake me up.” Natasha told them, walking off in the direction of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127863215871/im-supposed-to-be-really-busy-today-but-guess)


End file.
